Jadepaw and Sparrowpaw (Briarwing.Loves.Roleplay)
Hello! Everyone, this is for a challenge by DJ Wolfy7! I really love Amber and Blue so far, and... yeah! The title of my challenge entry is called Jadepaw's Decision! Jadepaw's Decision Jadepaw blinked, her eyes tired as she looked around quietly. She looked at the moon and immediately hissed, making Turtlepaw, whom was next to her, look up sleepily. "Jadepaw?" he yawned as he blinked his tired eyes at her. Jadepaw whispered, "I'm just going to the dirtplace." she whispered, and Turtlepaw made a sleepy nod as he rested his head back on his fluffy paws. She wasn't completely lying when she said that, she was in fact going to the dirtplace. But for a whole different reason than what Turtlepaw was thinking. She was going to sneak out. She had forgotten for a while, and she may be late. She turned to face Turtlepaw one last time and smiled to herself before she turned away and walked in and out of the dirtplace tunnel. "I'm so happy you could make it!" Sparrowpaw whispered as Jadepaw emerged from the bushes and next to their meeting place. Jadepaw smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." she looked up at the stars in the bright night sky. "MoonClan allows this." she said, smiling. Sparrowpaw tilted his head. "How do you know?" he asked. Jadepaw smiled and looked into Sparrowpaw's eyes. "Because look at the sky. It's clear. MoonClan would have sent clouds to cover the sky if they thought this wasn't right. Emeraldheart must approve." Sparrowpaw nodded. "You're right." he murmured, and reached over to lick Jadepaw's muzzle. "I'm always right." she teased. Turtlepaw shifted in his sleep, and awoke. He groggily lifted his head and turned to Jadepaw's nest. It was empty. Why was she not back yet? It felt as if it had been hours. He got out of his nest and walked to the smelly dirtplace tunnel, and wrinkled his muzzle, but Jadepaw wasn't there. Her scent was, though. He tilted his head and carefully followed her scent, which led outside of the dirtplace tunnel, and into... "The forest?" Turtlepaw gasped. He followed her scent through the bushes and in the tall grass. His breath caught in his throat as he heard meows. Jadepaw's. He didn't recognize the other voice, though. He tilted his head again in confusion and crept closer. He narrowed and strained his eyes and ears to hear and see more. "-oh come on! You're not always right." said a mysterious male voice. "Yes, I am!" That was Jadepaw. Turtlepaw looked at her, and his eyes glimmered with affection for her. Then, Turtlepaw looked at the strange cat. He didn't recognize the stranger, but recognized his scent. "No...." Turtlepaw whispered. Jadepaw had been meeting with a cat from Nightclan. NO! Jadepaw would only love him! Not some stupid Nightclan apprentice! He lashed his tail, surprise fading into anger. How could Jadepaw betray him like this? Turtlepaw growled, and stalked away, returning to camp. Jadepaw blinked in confusion as she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around. Nothing. Thank Moonclan! She returned to meet Sparrowpaw's gaze. Instead of affection, his gaze was clouded with worry. "I-I... what if we get caught?" his voice was laced with fear. "What if that noise was a patrol? We can't meet up like this anymore. It's either us, or your clan." Sparrowpaw turned away from her, but Jadepaw turned awkwardly to face him again. "Well I choose you. I love you, Sparrowpaw. W-I... I want you as my mate." she whispered. Sparrowpaw's eyes widened, and suddenly his gaze calmed. "I want you too." he murmured. Turtlepaw's eyes clouded as he heard Jadepaw. She loved Sparrowpaw. His eyes started to fill with tears, and he collapsed onto the forest floor, sobbing. He was quiet about it, thank Moonclan. He looked up, his tear stained cheeks trembling, and gasped. There was a spirit, right in front of him! "A-are you from Moonclan?!" he gasped. The spirit shook her head. "No. But I am here to help you get Jadepaw back." she said. "My name is Whitedapple. Now, follow me." THE NEXT DAY Jadepaw murmured, sleepily as she woke from her nest. She had returned to camp late last night, but thankfully she woke up on time today. She nudged Turtlepaw awake, who instead of a normal greeting, hissed at her. Jadepaw blinked and backed away in confusion, and hurried to greet the other apprentices. She quickly hurried past Noonpaw, who hissed at her. Noonpaw wasn't the nicest. Jadepaw rolled her eyes and quickly hurried to her mentor, but was broken off mid trot as she heard her clan leader's voice. "Every cat old enough to catch a bird gather here under the Cloudrock!" her clan leader said. She obeyed and sat down next to Turtlepaw. "I have news!" her clan leader growled. "We have spotted a Nightclan clan, and one of the apprentices identified him as Sparrowpaw. The apprentice claims they saw him stealing prey!" Jadepaw looked around. It wouldn't be Turtlepaw... maybe Noonpaw? Or Lightningpaw? She didn't know.... "We have set a battle to Nightclan Today!" hissed the clan leader. "The first patrol will consist of Jadepaw, Turtlepaw, Noonpaw, Redfoot, Treewillow, Thistlejay, and Featherclaw." Jadepaw gasped. What?! But she had no choice to obey. Turtlepaw smirked as he and Jadepaw walked side by side towards Nightclan camp. The clan leader yowled, "ATTACK!!!" Turtlepaw, without hesitation obeyed, as he scurried towards the apprentice den of Nightclan. That was where Sparrowpaw should be. He smiled, and the ghost cat next to him known as Whitedapple smirked. "Remember our training." she hissed. "Aim for his throat." Turtlepaw nodded grimly as he crashed through the apprentices den. Only Sparrowpaw was there. "Hello, Sparrowpaw." Turtlepaw icily hissed, eyes narrowed. "What!?!" Sparrowpaw exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?" "I'm taking back what you stole." Turtlepaw snarled. Sparrowpaw pinned his ears back as Turtlepaw unsheathed his claws. "What? What did I steal!?" Sparrowpaw growled. "YOU STOLE JADEPAW FROM ME!" Turtlepaw yowled as he lunged onto Sparrowpaw. Turtlepaw's thorn-sharp claws pierced Sparrowpaw's chest, and he slashed at his belly before throwing Sparrowpaw away, and Sparrowpaw crashed onto the wall of the den with a devastating crack! Turtlepaw growled and narrowed his eyes. "You will never be enough for her. Especially when you're dead!" Turtlepaw yowled as he prepared to lunge on Sparrowpaw. "Turtlepaw, wait!" a she-cat cried. It was Jadepaw. "NO! Don't hurt him!" Jadepaw screeched. "Don't!" Turtlepaw turned to glare at her. "Why? Do you love him?" Turtlepaw snarled, lips curling. Jadepaw nodded. "I do! Now get off of him!" Turtlepaw snarled, "NEVER!" he lifted his paw, claws unsheathed, and prepared to tear Sparrowpaw's throat out. "NO!" Jadepaw growled, and lunged onto Turtlepaw, and slashed furiously at his face. Turtlepaw let out a screech of pain as he skidded across the floor. When he turned to face Jadepaw, his face was scarred and bloody. "No! I'm so sorry!" Jadepaw yowled. "I'm sorry!" Turtlepaw parted his jaws as if to speak, and fainted. Jadepaw's clan leader's yowl was the most devastating thing she had ever heard. "RETREAT!" she cast a guilty and sorrowful look at Sparrowpaw, and picked up Turtlepaw's scruff and dragged him to the clan leader. "Who did this?" Jadepaw's clan leader demanded. "The uh Nightclan... deputy." she mumbled. Her clan leader's eyes narrowed, but flicked their tail as the medicine cats dragged Turtlepaw away. "He'll live, but he's lost a lot of blood. He won't remember anything from the past two weeks." the medicine cat murmured. "He's awake now." Jadepaw nodded. "May I go see h-him?" she murmured. The medicine cat nodded, and Jadepaw walked into the medicine den. "Jadepaw?" Turtlepaw murmured. "You're okay!" he rasped. "I thought you'd gotten hurt." He won't remember anything from the past two weeks. The medicine cat's words ringed in her ears. Turtlepaw wouldn't remember her and Sparrowpaw. He couldn't. And he didn't remember that it was Jadepaw who brought upon the scars on both his heart and face. Jadepaw smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." she murmured. Turtlepaw gazed into her eyes affectionately. "I love you." he murmured. Jadepaw smiled, but her eyes darkened. "I know." she whispered. "Believe me." Whitedapple growled, her fading pelt bristling. "I will have my revenge." she hissed ominously. "They will pay." She just needed Turtlepaw back on her team. She allowed herself a twisted smile as she unsheathed her claws. And she knew just how to get Turtlepaw back. (Everyone, this is for a challenge so this is all that I will be writing! Bye!) Also, I wasn't able to write this cause I didn't have time, but if this were my story this is how some events after this chapter would go: Whitedapple the evil ghost cat somehow makes Turtlepaw bitter, cold, and evil Jadepaw as a late apprentice starts to expect kits at an early age, causing confusion and rumors about the clan and a lotta other problems Whitedapple turns Turtlepaw against Jadepaw and he tries to kill her kits or something during a thunderstorm Just as thunder hits Emeraldheart's spirit is shown for a small amount of time and possesses Emeraldkit to warn Jadepaw of something Turtlepaw gets attacked by Jadepaw but all is well as someone comes into the nursery, sees them together and starts the rumor that they're mates THEY GET THEIR WARRIOR NAMES! Jade___ eventually kills Turtle____ in some sort of final battle oh and Emeraldheart's spirit also dies too by killing Whitedapple Everything is sad One of the kits of Jadepaw's receives a prophecy and is granted a curse as well as a power The special kit falls in love with someone from a different clan/medicine cat idk idk idk END. Sooooooooooooo yeah that probably won't happen but who cares XD